Arrow Flashpoint
by Phillipe363
Summary: Oliver Queen once The Arrow and Barry Allen who is the Flash have been fighting to keep people safe. Now they are entering the darkest period of their lives. It is against a threat they never knew existed and if they don't stop it they will never be anything ever again. They are men with almost nothing to lose but even still the price may be to high to pay.


**Hello.**

 **This story is well I'm not going to spoil what happens. Canon wise of the shows for Arrow ends at "Broken Arrow" and The Flash ends at "Who is Harrison Wells?". I started writing this before the seasons ended.**

 **Enjoy. As always I do not own Arrow, The Flash or DC comics because if I did you would be watching this on TV instead of fan fiction.**

* * *

Its night time in Central City when Barry wearing his red Flash suit screams out in despair as the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator or whatever is left of it goes up in flames.

Thinking back to five months ago in May, Barry along with Cisco, Caitlin and Joe discovered that Harrison Wells was really Eobard Thawne a.k.a. the Reverse Flash who killed his mother. They decided before doing anything to find out his plan.

Only it became too late because Eddie Thawne, his best friend and Iris's husband, killed Joe, then kidnapped his own wife.

Meeting him unmasked, Barry confronted Eddie who revealed that keeping his secret caused Iris to get a divorce because she couldn't trust him anymore. However, before he could capture Eddie, the man disappeared into a make shift time travel device. Days later, Eobard who really was Eddie struck again, killing Henry in Iron Heights then putting Iris into a coma. He then released all of the Metahumans out of the Pipeline that they modified out of particle accelerator's core chamber.

Now coming back to the present, Barry looks upon the blazing building of his friends Cisco and Caitlin. Hearing movement, he turns around pulling the cowl over his head to see Eddie garbed in his yellow suit of the Reverse Flash.

"You know what everything you've done makes me, Eddie?" Barry shouts.

"What? Old friend" he taunts.

Barry responds by striking the Reverse Flash in his face sending him flying back and crashing into the gravel parking lot.

"Ticked off" Barry growls rage filled.

Quickly getting to his feet "I'm going to let you live in misery before I end your suffering Flash. Your secrets don't make you a hero, but a liar" Eddie replied before disappearing in a blur.

Looking around, Barry knows there is only one person left to help him get justice. He just hopes that the man he considers to be an older brother has not completely cut all of his previous ties.

* * *

Dressed in the black garb of the League of Assassins, Al Sah-him once known as Oliver Queen drops down silently onto the fire escape and raises up his black recurve bow.

It was five months ago when he agreed to become the heir to Ras A Gul the demon's head in return for Thea being restored via the Lazarus Pit. After dealing with his sister's brief insanity due to waters from the pit he sent Diggle and a heartbroken Felicity back to Starling.

He used to be in love or at least, he thought was in love with Felicity but it was more of an idea, just like the picture of Laurel that he held onto during those entire five years of hell.

The death Oliver Queen began when his father killed himself, then Lian Yu continuing with Moria being murdered and ended by losing the family company to Ray Palmer.

Neither is he the Arrow who started off as the Hood with a deadly second chances rule and gave death to those on the List who didn't take it. After failing to save Tommy during the Undertaking, he tried a no killing rule as The Arrow. Eventally it made him weak enough to allow monsters like Malcolm to live and his entire life to fall apart.

At first, refusing to become the next heir to the demon caused Ras A Gul to send copycat archers to kill anyone in their sights. Blaming Sara's death on Oliver, Quentin Lance exposed him as the Arrow but Roy took the fall. His team was able to break Roy out of prison by faking his death but it was never enough.

In these past months, Oliver once again became the killer and torturer who was first formed on Lian Yu by killing Fyers, Ivo and Slade plus a few henchmen, then in Hong Kong under Amanda Waller learning his interrogation skills. After Akio's death, he fled to Coast City than placed back on Lian Yu where he turned into a proficient killer and after rescuing Anatoly Knyazev for the second time the man gave him the status of Captain.

Drifting to his first assignment during his training under Ras A Gul was hunting down Malcolm Merlyn and finally eliminated him in revenge for a lot. Mostly because he ripped away the last part of any Oliver Queen by murdering Thea when she refused to be his daughter or even help him.

Coming back to the present he mentally chastises himself for getting distracted Oliver knocks an arrow and fires. It breaks through the window before getting imbedded into the man's leg who goes down screaming painfully.

Entering with an arrow notched as he approaches the man who is backed up against the wall.

"I don't have to tell anything. You were thrown out of the Bratva" Joseph said in Russian reaching for a concealed handgun.

After letting loose the projectile that pins his hand to the wall, "Let me make this clear, I could have killed you, but instead I need answers" Oliver growls.

"I'm not going to tell you a thing, Mr. Queen" he said.

"Your brother and late mentor Alexi Leonov was killed by Slade Wilson and I'm looking for him" Oliver said coldly in Russian.

"Fine… he's at your old house" Joseph answered.

Oliver silently fires an arrow which pierces the man's throat just as he turns to leave.

* * *

Inside the old ruins of the Queen Mansion living room, Slade dressed in full on Deathstroke gear minus his mask blocks a strike from Laurel who is using a bow staff. He then proceeds to kick the Black Canary in the stomach sending her sprawling to the floor. Turning in just enough time to catch an arrow shot at him by Arsenal, a.k.a. Roy Harper, who is loading a second one. Pulling out his pistol Slade fires. Diggle shoves Roy out of the way and takes the bullet directly in his chest.

A black arrow strikes the handgun causing it land on the hard wood floor.

All three of them are surprised to see Oliver standing there bow in hand. Slade immediately unsheathes his Kanata and rushes forward. The quick, brutal and deadly fight lasts for several minutes when Oliver unarmed, brutally kicks Slade's left knee cap, shattering it causing him to crumble to the ground.

"Go ahead Kid but you will never be anything more than a coward. You choose Sara over Shado and you killed her" Slade growls rage filled.

"I tried to get Ivo to kill me, but I truly am sorry" Oliver replied.

Picking up the fallen sword, he swiftly cuts Slade's head right off his body than drops the weapon.

He moves over to Diggle, crouches down removing his hood and lowers his face mask.

"Keep Lyla and my beautiful daughter safe" Diggle said gasping for breath.

"I will John, I promise you that brother to brother" Oliver said his eyes watering.

With a weak smile "I could use some chili cheese fries with extra jalapeño."

A brief chuckle escapes Oliver lips remembering their first real conversation when they broke the ice of any distrust all those years ago in Big Belly Burger. The life fades away from John Diggle's eyes and Oliver gently sets his friend's body on the ground.

Oliver turns to see Roy and Laurel standing there keeping their emotions in check as they see their friend's body laying life less on the ground.

Moving forward, Roy embraces Oliver in a hug "I'm glad your back."

"I can't stay for long" he replied.

"In case you haven't noticed, your city has fallen to hell" Roy said.

"He's right. Werner Zytle is in a gang war with Danny Brickwell and this city has become a war zone" Laurel added.

"I'm not that person anymore. This city is under your protection now, so figure it out" Oliver replied coldly.

"There has to be something of the Arrow or Oliver Queen left. This city needs you… we need you" Roy said.

"Don't bother trying to convince him guys. If he wants to be a coward then let Al Sah-him be one" Felicity said walking around a corner.

Laurel glances at Roy who nods as they take a step back to let them have their conversion.

"Do you have nothing to say? Of course not, because you don't care about anyone but yourself Ollie" Felicity said angrily.

Wincing, "That is a lie and you know it. I did what needed to be done and I'll stay around long enough to stop this war" Oliver said calmly.

"So the Arrow is going to be coming back?"

"No… the Hood will" Oliver replied.

Shocked "You can't. You have to be better than that. If that's your answer to this problem than just go back to Nanda Parbat" Felicity said furiously.

"No I'm not a shining example like Barry or Ray. If you can't handle the darkness I live in or what I need to do in order to deliver justice then leave" Oliver replied angrily.

Felicity is glaring at him "Go to hell" before turning around and storming out.

Just then feeling a breeze Oliver turns to see the Flash standing there.

"We've got a big problem. Bigger than I thought" Barry said.

"What are you talking about?" Laurel asked.

"The Reverse Flash killed Cisco and Caitlin. Also, Rip Hunter, a time traveler explained that everything from this earth has been screwed up for years due to antimatter seeping through" Barry answered.

It takes a few minutes for all three of them to process all of this information.

Taking a moment to think about it "If this Reverse Flash is going back and try to control things like killing you, there has to be cracks in our reality" Roy said.

"Yes but where? Also do you think they might explain why we have all lost everything instead of winning?" Laurel inquired.

"I don't know and I'm trying to figure out the cracks, but I don't know where to start" Barry said aggravated.

Coming to a realization, "Rebeca Merlyn's murder. Malcolm always said he got the news that Rebecca died in his office, but Tommy said his dad and him were at home when the police came" Oliver replied.

"If you're right and I do what I'm thinking of we're not going to remember any of this and some of us may not even exist" Barry said grimly.

Oliver, Laurel and Roy all glance at another before nodding.

Barry turns around vanishing in a blink of an eye.

* * *

Running so fast while looking around to see a massive time tunnel of images blurring by Barry knows he can enter any point in time but keeps on running.

Coming up in the distance to see Eddie Thawne running towards a very key point, his mother's murder.

Barry increases his speed as sweat pours down his head. Ripping off his mask off and follows Eddie into his parent's kitchen. Eddie goes to vibrate his hand through the elven year old Barry but it is too late as he is placed in a firm head lock by the Flash who snaps his neck.

Briefly stops to see his friend's dead body on the floor and guilt for having broken his one rule but knows a lot more is at stake. With that thought, Barry goes once again into the time tunnel.

Moving forward to come out of the tunnel into a dark alleyway and stopping, he looks up to see Rebeca Merlyn about to be shot by Danny Brickwell. Running forward, Barry gives a powerful strike to the man's jaw rendering him comatose.

"Who are you?" she asked amazed.

"I really don't know anymore" he answered before speeding off.

* * *

A loud gasp as Oliver awakes as he glances around his room which he realizes it's his old bed room back when the mansion was still in one piece. Getting his bearings, he glances down to see that the calendar date is the morning he leaves on the Gambit.

Getting out of bed he walks over to the mirror only to gasp in slight shock of looking at his youthful 22 year old face staring back at him. He's dressed in tan slacks with socks and no shirt leaving his chest bare. Oliver takes a moment to run his hand over his undamaged chest.

There's no scars and burns from being tortured by Billy Wintergreen, Slade or Baron Reiter. Also missing, is the Bratva star tattoo, the four Chinese letters in memory of Akio and the dragon identical to Shado's.

Pushing those thoughts aside he opens the door to his closet grabbing a white dress shirt. Quickly tucking in the shirt with buttoning only until the top two remain unbuttoned before rolling the selves up to his elbows. It's a habit Oliver knows for sure he never did pre island, but honestly it's not one to worry about. Being back in his younger self of the cheater and jerk makes his skin feel like a poison so anything to help Oliver will take it.

"Everything is not over yet. I thought it would be" Barry's voice said.

Oliver turns around to see Barry dressed casually standing there with an odd ghostly look.

"I'm guessing I'm the only one who can see you?" Oliver asked.

"Yes. There's only one remaining thing left before we get a peaceful life if you would" he replied.

"No chance of saying good bye to my family is there?" Oliver asked with a resigned tone.

"Rip Hunter said it would cause too much of a timey wimey problem. He actually got those words from…" Barry goes silent after that. The pain clearly on his features remembering Cisco, his late best friend.

Oliver goes to speak when suddenly he fades away followed by Barry.

* * *

Looking around only to see trees with the sounds of birds chirping, animals running about and a rushing river, Oliver knows where he is… the island of Lian Yu.

Oliver glances down to see himself wearing the tattered remains of a green vest and cargo pants to match with long hair. He briefly touches the green hood around his head. Giving a brief smile because it's been a long time since he wore the hood that once belonged to Yao Fei and Shado.

Suddenly he looks around knowing what probably needs to happen and just what day it is.

Running, Oliver grabs ahold of a branch using it to swing across a gap. Moving forward he scales a rock cliff and peers out to see a fishing boat in the distance. Turning, Oliver heads briefly inland before scaling another cliff.

He fires a flaming arrow that travels down into a pile of wood on the beach which catches on fire.

Just then for Oliver it's like a blinding flash of light as disappears once again.

* * *

Oliver finds himself standing in a white room with a single golden door. His hair is cut short with a stubble beard and dressed in casual cloths.

Just then he looks up to see the gold door open and he steps back in amazement of who is walking through. Robert, Moria, Thea along with Diggle, Felicity, Laurel, Quentin are standing there.

"Apparently everyone important to us is here in this pocket universe" Barry said.

Turning to face him "Thank you" Oliver said towards his friend.

Smiling "Hey, don't thank me. This was all Rip's idea" Barry replied.

Oliver nods as he turns back to walk forward seeing Slade meeting him the first time on the island along with Shado and Yao Fei.

As the archer and scarlet speedster reunites with friends and family they walk through the golden door finally at peace. They don't what the future will bring for the new time line but they can only hope for the best.

A friend once told them _"The night is darkest before the dawn but I promise you the dawn is coming."_

* * *

 **So how did you guys enjoy that? I guess should have maybe gave a heads up but then that would kind of defeated the purpose.**

 **If it was unclear which hopefully not it told the end of the CW Arrowvrse as we know it and allowing for the birth of the Infinite Universe. The Infinite Universe is basically like what the writers and producers have done with Marvel or the CW Arrowvrse for allowing for interconnecting stories.**

 **Also it is going to start with fresh continuity allowing for a clean start so both all of us who have been reading, writing and following the shows to enjoy and those who have newly discovered Arrow and the Flash.**

 **Now onto this story. Well Barry and Oliver didn't have the best of times but at least they got a chance at having peace along with all the other characters. When DC did their first Crisis on Infinite Earths from 1985 to 1986 it ended with Alex (a good version of Lex Luthor) sends Earth-Two Superman, Earth-Two Lois Lane, Earth-Prime Superboy and himself to a paradise.**

 **Similar to what I did here.**

 **Rip Hunter the time traveler that Barry mentioned is a nod to the fact that he will be appearing on Legends Of Tomorrow.**

 **Having fire that arrow into the pile of wood on the beach just like in the pilot episode of Arrow I figured would have been a good way to end the story for the fixing of stuff with the very first opening moments of the show that started everything.**

 **This story was in a way so I could pay tribute to all of the stuff we have seen unfold before our eyes these past years.**

 **Writing Barry killing Eddie was the only way I could think of adding to the stakes and him stopping the Reverse Flash once and for all. Not because I want Barry to be some kind of dark hero because I don't. That's not his character.**

 **Also when Oliver said about the different versions of what happened of how Malcolm found out about his wife is the office on is from the Season 1 episode The Undertaking and season 3 episode Uprising is him finding out at his house. Two different versions like Oliver in Honor Thy Father saying Laurel's apartment hasn't changed much when in season 2 flashbacks Heir to the Demon show her still living with her parents.**

 **So it's me using the show's sloppy writing of messing up their own history to my advantage on explaining the dark matter stuff.**

 **I'm not going to say I know when I'll have Emerald Archer Volume 01 the first story in this Infinite Universe because I don't know for sure.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
